Mystery: Pick Me Up
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Sasuke diminta Karin untuk menjemput gadis itu tengah malam di kantornya karena lembur. Ia tak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula Karin adalah kekasihnya./Tapi, ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting


Sasuke baru saja sampai di rumahnya saat ponselnya bergetar. Potret seorang gadis dengan gaun pesta terpampang di layar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu dengan ID 'Uzumaki Karin'. Tanpa pikir pajang, pemuda itu mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya alisnya mengkerut.

"Sendiri?"

"Tengah malam? Kau yakin?"

Mikoto dan Itachi yang berada di ruang tengah bersama Sasuke itu saling berpandangan. Wanita paruh baya itu bertanya pada Sasuke melalui isyarat.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, "Karin minta dijemput di kantornya tengah malam."

"Tengah malam? Ish, yang benar saja," respon Mikoto, "ah tapi, lebih baik suruh dia menginap di sini saja. Jarak dari kantornya ke sini, kan tidak terlalu jauh dibanding harus ke apartemen barunya."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menawarkan hal itu pada Karin. Perbincangan itu pun berakhir dalam lima menit.

**X.x.X**

**Mystery: Pick Me Up**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untung kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/Sasuke diminta Karin untuk menjemput gadis itu tengah malam di kantornya karena lembur. Ia tak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula Karin adalah kekasihnya./Tapi, ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting **

**X.x.X**

"Sekarang baru jam sebelas malam, bukankah kekasihmu itu akan kau jemput sekitar jam dua belas?" tanya Itachi heran. Sasuke yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian santai itu pun menghela napas. "Dan membiarkan dia tetap lembur? Tidak, lebih baik pekerjaan itu dia bawa pulang. Aku akan membantunya."

Itachi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap televisi. Dia mengangkat bahunya. Sembari tetap menemani Mikoto yang menonton drama tengah malam, dia mengerjakan tugasnya. "Sudah sana pergi. Hati-hati."

"Ya," balas Sasuke singkat. Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang dia tinggalkan di samping televisi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Di perjalanan, dia tetap fokus menyetir walau pikirannya tetap memikirkan gadis yang sudah dikencaninya dua tahun itu. Tumben sekali Karin minta dijemput, padahal sebelumnya jika dia menawarkan dirinya untuk menjemput gadis itu selalu menolaknya. Beralasan dia punya uang sendiri lah, bisa menjaga diri lah, dan lain-lain.

_Apa mungkin karena insiden di kereta itu? Lagipula dia pindah kerja dan pindah rumah karena itu juga kan?_

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Sudah tahu takut pulang malam sejak saat itu, masih saja memaksakan diri untuk lembur. Dasar."

**X.x.X**

Untuk mencapai kantor baru Karin, Sasuke tidak butuh waktu lama. Hanya sekitar setengah jam saja. Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit.

Dia keluar dari mobil dan duduk di kap mobilnya. Beberapa kali dia berusaha menelepon Karin, ingin memberitahu kalau dia sudah sampai, namun selalu gagal. Nomor Karin selalu berada di luar jangkauan.

Ini yang keempat kalinya dan Sasuke menyerah. Biar saja Karin yang , dia akan di sini sampai Karin datang.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya gadis itu datang dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Dia membukakan pintu bagi Karin sebelum akhirnya duduk di belakang kemudi. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Diam-diam dia melirik Karin yang menatap lurus ke depan seolah tak berkedip.

"Apa?" tanya Karin. Sasuke langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali fokus ke depan. Dia ketahuan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sekali lagi dia melirik Karin yang entah mengapa kali ini tidak banyak bicara.

_Mungkin Karin sudah terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan hari ini._

**X.x.X**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung menyuruh Karin beristirahat di kamarnya. Sedangkan dia sendiri meneruskan pekerjaannya yang dia bawa ke rumah. Dia tak jadi membantu Karin karena gadis itu sendiri bilang kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju ruang tengah dengan laptop yang dia tenteng dari ruang kerjanya. Dia mengambil posisi di sebelah Itachi dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Ibu mana? Sudah tidur?" tanyanya sambil menunggu laptopnya siap digunakan. Dia mengambil salah satu berkas dan memeriksanya.

"Iya," jawab Itachi singkat. Dia melirik pekerjaan adiknya yang ternyata lebih banyak dibanding dirinya. "Banyak sekali pekerjaanmu. Mau kubantu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia mengambil berkas lainnya dan memeriksanya. "Tidak usah. Kakak urus saja pekerjaan kakak sendiri."

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai lho."

"Tidak usah," tolak Sasuke lagi. Pemuda itu beralih pada laptopnya. Membuka data yang sudah dia kerjakan setengahnya lalu melanjutkannya. Dia terus menatap dan mengetik pekerjaannya sampai Itachi menyuruhnya mengambil minum.

Dia tinggalkan dulu pekerjaannya sejenak dan berdiri. Saat dia menoleh ke arah dapur, gadis bersurai merah itu ada di sana. Sedang menunggu air di gelasnya penuh. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

**X.x.X**

Hari ini dia berniat mengantarkan Karin pulang ke apartemennya. Karena kebetulan dia juga melewati arah rumah keluarga Namikaze, Mikoto pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantarkan kue pesanan Kushina.

"Kita ke rumah Kushina-_san _dulu. Kau mau aku antar ke sana atau ke apartemenmu?" tanya Sasuke yang bersiap menyetir. Ekor matanya dia arahkan pada gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai merah terang itu hanya terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit pun.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Tak terlalu memerdulikan hal itu.

**X.x.X**

Setengah jam kemudian, dia sudah sampai di depan rumah yang cukup megah bercat putih. Dia mengambil kue pesanan Kushina dan langsung menekan bel rumah tersebut. Diam-diam dia melirik sang gadis yang masih duduk di mobil, terdiam tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Pintu pun terbuka—dan dia terkejut bukan main.

"Kau dasar menyebalkan! Aku menunggumu sampai jam satu dan kau tidak datang juga! Padahal baru sekali ini aku menyuruhmu menjemputku! Kau benar-benar ya. Akhirnya aku jadi menelepon Naruto, kan untuk menjemputku! Kau tidak datang dan sekarang malah—apa ini? Kau malah mengantarkan kue!"

Sasuke baru ingat, kalau gedung kantor Karin terbakar bulan lalu dan akhirnya dia pindah ke gedung yang berada di pusat—kantor Sasuke sendiri.

**Owari**

Mystery series Sasuke version.

Untuk soal Karin yang di awal itu, maksudku di fic yang Karin version. Cukup untuk menjelaskan kenapa Karin tidak mau pulang malam.

Fic ini buatan sendiri, tidak dari thread seperti sebelumnya.

Finally, Mystery Series 2 pun berakhir.


End file.
